


Time Out

by ClasslessTulip



Series: Random Arcana Smut [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bratty Bottom Lucio, Dom Nadia, Dom Tiberius, F/M, Human Furniture, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, Nadia is a boss, Nadia roasting the fuck out of Lucio, Not Beta Read, Oral, Pegging, Roasting, Shibari, Tiberius (Male Apprentice), Vaginal Sex, light comedy, threesom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: Lucio always gets what he wants. He's the freakin' Count of Vesuvia!(Or, Lucio is hot to trot, Nadia is Done with This, and Tiberius is just here for a good time.)





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of the Lucio RP'ers on tumblr. You guys actually made me like this buttmunch.

    Lucio was **_not_ ** having a good day.

    He had slept in to his usual noon. He would have slept in longer, if Mercedes and Melchior hadn't decided that the best way to wake up their Daddy was to jump onto a _very sensitive_ body part.

    (It's not their fault, they just wanted their morning cuddles.)

    Then, he took his morning (afternoon) bath, just to learn one of the bath attendants had dropped his usual oil mix. After bathing in his second-favorite mixture, he found out that his sweet little pups had chewed through eight ( **EIGHT!** ) pairs of his boots.

    (No, he _cannot_ just get replacements. Ever since Drakar and Iriq got into that trade tiff, the pigment used by the designer to paint the bottoms of his boots is wrong. Candy Apple Red is **_not_ ** a good match for his Scarlet wardrobe!)

    Next, after changing his outfit four times, was his breakfast. The Winegirl was sick, and her replacement was not nearly as fetching. Then, Noddy’s owl Chicken (or Chakra, or Chipotle or whatever the damned thing is called) decided that his hair would make for a _wonderful_ nest.

    After that shitshow, he went to pay his lovely Valerius a visit. Just to have the door slammed in his face. After getting a full glass of wine dashed in it. And yelled at. For no reason.

    So here he is, having changed for a _fifth_ time, and stomping his way down the hall.

    (He Did Not like this coat. The color clashed _horribly_ with his prosthetic. Either the coat goes, or he does!)

    In the back of his mind, he vaguely recalled Noddy telling him that a representative from the Citadel was going to be in. Something about setting up a Vesuvian Chapter?

    His trademark smirk appeared. Members of such a prestigious guild are well-known for their combat prowess in a number of disciplines. He’ll need to see about getting a duel. That will _certainly_ put him in a better mood.

***

    One quick stop to the Armory later, and Lucio was strutting his way to the Court Wing. If he remembers correctly, Noddy usually hosts merchant meetings on the Western Porch, overlooking the Hedge Maze.

    Midway down the hallway running the length of the Wing, two white blurs dashed passed. The sound of excited yipping clued him in that the perps were his pups, but they bypassed him completely.

    (He was quite miffed: anytime they see him, they are overcome with the Wiggles and are not satisfied until pet. He’s NEVER been bypassed!)

    Walking thru the open door they dashed into, Lucio could see why they were so excited. His beautiful Noddy was sat, radiant as always. Across the tea table from her was a _massive_ gentleman. Sitting, Lucio thinks he would be as tall (if not taller!) than the Scourge. He was relatively broad, but was built more for speed than strength. He was clad in the leather armor of a Journeyman Citadel member, the supple material clinging lovingly to a sculpted figure.

    He gave the stranger a long once-over as he approached them, noting the blades and accoutrements. As he got closer, he could see just how _well fitted_ the leather was.

    (If he wins the duel, he will take _great glee_ in peeling that thick material off a struggling, muscular body. He may be able to get Noddy to join!)

    Once a few feet away, both turned to look as him. Briefly meeting his wife's eyes and throwing a saucy smirk her way, he turned fully to their guest.

    “So, you are the representative from the Citadel? I am Count Lucio.” He held out his hand to shake, pointedly ignoring the sigh and eye roll he got from Noddy.

    Their guest spent a few moments evaluating him, a blank look on his face. The moments stretched into a full minute. Lucio kept his hand out, seeing the gesture (or lack thereof) for what it is: a power play. One that he intended to win. Noddy and Valerius say he has no patience, but this is untrue. He has plenty of it, he just doesn't waste it on unnecessary things.

    (He will allow that what he thinks should require patience and what those two think are different. Not his fault that he has his priorities in order and they don’t.)

    His eyebrow flicked when his _generous_ gesture was met with a sniff. His eye twitched when he was turned away from. His jaw clenched when their **_guest_ ** dismissed him utterly. 

    “As we were discussing, m’lady, the Citadel is looking to have a fully operational Hall in approximately five years. However, we ack-”

    “How DARE you dismiss me in such a manner! Did you not hear me introduce myself? I am **the** Count Lucio of Vesuvia! Who do you think you are, to act in such an **_uncouth_ ** manner!”

    Lucio was _furious_. One does not treat a man of his station in such a way. Even the ill-mannered peasants had more respect for him, and most couldn't tell the difference between a dinner and a salad fork!

    (Well, neither could he. But it’s the principle of the matter!)

    He made to step further into their space. He could hear the dainty _*clink*_ of Noddy setting down her teacup. Before he could complete his step, the _guest_ abruptly stood up.

    Lucio’s earlier estimate of the man was correct. Only a few inches shorter than the Scourge, and not nearly as broad. His build would be described as being ‘athletic' over bulky, but he still had quite a bit of power to his frame. He was _stunningly_ attractive. High cheekbones, a long sculpted nose, and large hooded eyes. Lucio’s eyes traveled his face, also taking note of the wide, generous mouth and the strong chin. He looked young, at most 25. A thick thatch of obsidian curls was pulled away from his face in a long braid. Lucio would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't want to pin this guy. However, he makes it a point to only lay with brats, NOT disrespectful degenerates.

    The tension was broken by the sound of scrabbling claws and happy yips. Trotting up the porch steps with a big stick held in between their jaws was a set of large dogs. Hanging from the stick in the center were his sighthounds, their smaller, juvenile frames wriggling in glee. Their hind legs were scrambling, entire backsides a blur from how fast their tails were going. Lucio could hear their happy yips, even as muffled by the stick as they were.

    “Hey Mazel, Tov! You girls having fun?” The representative bent over, a large smile on his face as he vigorously rubbed the larger dogs heads. He devolved into ‘doggie talk’ as he rubbed, voice pitched high.

    Looking closer, Lucio realized that this was a set of Principia Standing Hounds. Originally a wolf hybrid, these dogs were later crossbred with the Ovcharka Bear Dogs. Now, a fully grown specimen weighed more than most adult men, and stood taller on hind legs than an average adult woman. Thanks to their heritage, their coat wasn't as long as a Bear Dog, and their legs were quite long.

    Most had a mottled coloring, but the ones used by their war-bands had a very _distinct_ pattern. The back was a black or deep brown, with their bellies, inner legs, and faces being a pale cream or white. They are called ‘Standing Hounds’ for the sole fact that they have a propensity for standing on their hind legs. Get a group of them standing, and any Principia can blend in with them.

    (Ever since he was a child, he wanted one. Alas, Mama could never get her hands on one, as no self-respecting Principia would **_dare_ ** give one up.)

    Both of these dogs had that coveted coloring. This man went from being a nuisance to a Big Deal. If he plays his cards right, he may be able to get a pup.

    He stepped back, opening his mouth to start schmoozing.

    “As I was saying, Countess, the Hall will be fully operational in about five years. The only issue is that some things that we’ll need are currently illegal in Vesuvia. As you can see, this presents a problem to what services we would be able to offer.” With one last rub to shaggy ears, the rep sat down. He lent over to give some belly rubs to Lucio’s own puppers before picking up his cup.

    “Then we will give a special dispensation to allow the Citadel to buy and import the necessary items. After all, it wouldn’t do for you to function on a sub-par level.”

    Both Noddy and the rep turned to face him. Noddy was giving him That Look, and the rep had raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

    (He has no idea _why_ Noddy is looking at him like that: he **knows** she also wants a piece of that. The rep on the other hand doesn't know what he's missing, but will soon be educated.)

    Lucio pasted on his most handsome and charming grin. He shifted his stance a bit, putting most of his weight on his right foot, popping out his hip a bit. A minute twitch of his shoulders resettled his cloak. For the final touch, he flexed his chest and cocked his head, arms crossed.

    “We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot.” He pointedly ignored the very _unlady-like_ snort that emerged from Noddy. “Let’s start over: Welcome to Vesuvia! I am Count Lucio.” After this proclamation, he tossed his hair a bit, knowing that his spun locks were very eye-catching. “After you finish up with my Lady Wife, why not join me in further discussion in my quarters?”

    He felt rightfully smug when the stranger raised both of his sharp brows at the offer. Even more so when he rested a chin upon a coiled fist, giving Lucio a slow once-over.

    Looks like they’ll be doing more than _discussing_ in his quarters tonight. Check and mate Noddy!

***

    He sat pouting on his armchair, a snifter of brandy loosely clutched in his hand. His pups had curled at his feet, snuggled together after a long day of play with the two new dogs.

    Nadia sat across from him, a smirk of glee on her lips. She didn't even have the decency to hid it behind her wine glass.

    “...I don’t like you right now,” he grumbled. Her smirk only got larger. He sat for a few moments more, glaring at the unlit fireplace. His brows furrowed more the longer he looked.

    “At the rate you're going, one would think that you were trying to light a flame from will alone.”

    “Hmph.”

    Nadia rolled her eyes. “Please, you **cannot** still be put off from the fact that your _blatant_ invitation for sex was shrugged off.”

    “Yes. Yes I am. I’m gorgeous. I’m charming. I have great battle prowess. AND! I’m quite humble.”

    He most certainly **_did not appreciate_ ** the uncultured noise that emerged from his captive audience. He can be humble, dammit!

    Noddy put down her wine glass, picking up the bottle on the side table to refill it. For a few moments, the only sounds to be heard were the gentle _*glugs*_ of the wine and the soft breathing of the dogs.

    “So,” she continued. “Did you ever think that he might not like dick?”

    “ _Noddy_! Such language!”

    “ _Pfftt_! As though you haven't said worse as I worked your bratty ass over.”

    “Be that as it may! Have you _seen_ his hair? No heterosexual man can be bothered to keep such long hair looking so nice.”

    “Oh, please. If you hadn’t gone off to pout after he rebuffed your advances, you would have learned that he’s a warlord. An undefeated one, going from the length of his curls and young appearance.”

    Lucio would normally concede the point at this time. Noddy had a much firmer grasp of the other nations and their customs. He just **refuses** to believe that a fine specimen such as their guest doesn't like a bit of man meat.

    Absolutely! Refuses!

***

    He should be crowing in victory. He was looking at undeniable proof that Mr. Citadel craved man-flesh! Lucio is just pissed that he doesn't want _his_ man-flesh.

    (Preferably down his throat or in his backside.) 

    Leaning on the wall further down the hall, was Mr. Citadel. He was resting on his right shoulder, legs crossed at the ankles. He was facing away from Lucio, and had his hair free. The red ensemble he was wearing looked to be made from Drakarian silk, and was loose. It looked very similar to an Atreian toga, but not as thick or bulky. Nice and slinky, with slits going high up the hips.

    (Drakarian silk was _renowned_ for its lightness and drape. Lucio’s mouth started watering, seeing how the **_sheer_ ** fabric overlay strong muscles. It was so light, he bets you could get a nice shot of dick shadow/print thru the materials.)

    He was talking to another person, one only a few inches shorter. Judging from the voice, another male. The uniform they were wearing was one that the Palace doctors and researchers wore.

    He clenched his jaw as he saw their _guest_ lift a hand, gently running the backs of long fingers over pale cheeks. He may have chipped a tooth when those same fingers buried themselves in thick auburn hair. He wanted to punch something when the shorter male gave a light laugh.

    Before he could get closer, they disengaged. The doctor walked passed the other, a rosy blush on his cheeks and small smile on his lips.

    One that disappeared quickly at the glare Lucio gave him. Picking up speed, the doctor turned the corner, leaving Lucio’s sight.

    (Normally Lucio would be all over that. That uniform can’t hide those long legs completely. However, he had a more important piece of ass to nail.)

    “You there.” He brandished a finger. “Your name. I want it.” So he knows what to growl as he cum’s later.

    Mr. Citadel turned, proving Lucio’s theory about the fabric right. After appreciating the view, he met dark eyes squarely. “Unfortunately, I never received it yesterday.”

    “The name’s Tiberius Principia.”

    Well, there goes his hopes of getting a pup.

    Lucio came to a stop next to the newly named Tiberius. Even with his heels, he still had to crane his neck.

    “I must say, you and that other fellow seemed _awfully_ familiar for this being your first visit to Vesuvia.” He got a feral grin for his question. One that made a delightful tingle run down his spine, and a fire light in his groin.

    “Why my _dear_ Count. Is that... **jealousy** I hear?” Tiberius snorted. “We met briefly a few years ago, during the Battle of Thunder Gorge. He was the medic that sewed my leg back together. Just wanted him to know that his _fine_ stitch-work let me heal without a scar.”

    That was the same battle that lost Lucio his arm. If he had had that medic…

    “I must say, just where was this injury?”

    He got a lusty baring of teeth, and a devious grin. Before Lucio could press on, Tiberius moved to the side the front split of the toga, high up and just under his groin. His hand ended up resting just over where his cock would rest, and turned his leg out.

    Lucio wouldn’t complain about have such a _nice_ view. Alas, he had no idea where the scar would be. He lifted a brow, a smirk caressing his lips.

    “Ah, while I do not deny your claims, I _cannot fathom_ just where such a dastardly scar would reside! Could you, perchance, point it out for me?”

    (Oh yeah, Lucio. Get that ass, boy! He won't be sleeping alone tonight!)

    Thoughts of muscular legs thrown wide dancing about his head, Lucio was shocked back to reality when the hand holding the material aside started running up and down a smooth and toned inner thigh.

    Once Tiberius knew he had Lucio’s attention, he pulled back his hand, letting the fabric fall. He didn't miss seeing the pout he got for it. “I’ve promised the good doctor an... _opportunity_ to get an up close look of the sight. If he wants to replicate the results, multiple examinations may be required.”

    And with that remark and a jaunty wink, Tiberius turned and strode away, sandaled feet making nary a sound. This left Lucio alone to stir in his lusty thoughts, now more determined than ever to get that man into his bed.

    (The view he was blessed with as Tiberius walked away made him feel marginally better.)

***

    For the next week, Lucio did his best to make good to his word. He had a simple goal. And one would think that a simple goal needed only simple steps, completed in a simple manner.

    That would be a fucking lie. It was anything but simple.

    Tiberius was in constant meetings with his Noddy. Normally he had no compunction about interrupting them, but lately she started getting **That Look** every time he did. And, when he did catch Tiberius, he was on his way for another meeting with some official or other.

    Normally he wouldn't care so much. However, Valerius was still in a huff, and he didn't want to get laughed out of Noddy’s quarters again.

    He _really_ needed to get laid. It’s been a week. _His molars are floating!_

    (He is pointedly ignoring the fact that he was being obnoxious in his constant presence in regards to Tiberius.)

    Lucio’s nasty attitude was not only obvious, but had set the entire Palace on edge. More so than usual when he is in one of his moods. The servants (such good, _attentive_ servants) were going mad trying to contain him. Every meal consisted of his favorites: snacks and treats were readily available. His usual drinks were on tap, regardless of time of day.

    Unfortunately, nothing helped. Even being presented his usual favorite...pets hadn’t brightened his day. He has sucked and fucked like a champion every night (and most days), but he still had a large ball of dissatisfaction burning a hole in his belly.

    And all because some two-bit warlord from the Umbral mountains wouldn't bend over!

    (The only bright part was managing to corner that red headed doctor. Let’s see Tiberius try and tap _that_ , knowing Lucio got there first!)

    At the end of his rope, he stormed down the hall, making his way to Noddy’s bedchamber. She may not have anything to add, but sometimes spewing his innermost thoughts in her presence helps him think.

    His heels clicked as he walked, trying to somewhat organize what was currently floating about in his head. He passed two giggling serving girls, hands to their mouths to smother their mirth.

    (Hmmmm...smother…)

    Approaching her door, he kicked it open. “ **_NODDY! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!_ ** ”

    No one can say he doesn't know how to make an entrance. One _can_ say that he doesn't do astonishment very well.

    Early in their marriage, Lucio and Nadia came to an agreement: sleep with who you will, but **no. children.** At least, no children with other people. And so far, it has worked well. Lucio is having fun plowing any and all, and he knows Noddy has had her flings. They still diddle each other, of course.

    (Shivers still travel down his spine every time he remembers their last get-together.)

    It still doesn't mean he can’t be shocked. He called dibs!

    “Noddy! How can you betray me so? You _know_ I called it first!”

    Lucio, while still shocked that his breathtaking Noddy got the jump on Tiberius first, will be honest and admit that they made a striking picture. They must have been out riding before, well, _riding_.

    His Noddy’s suit was a mess, wrinkled and folded. The jacket and inner layers were completely undone, allowing her well-formed breast to bounce freely. Her riding pants and boots were off entirely, giving Tiberius’s cock easy access to her wet folds. They were sat in one overstuffed chair, Noddy on her knees with her thighs working to move her up and down the thick cock buried within her.

    She was moaning loudly, Tiberius having wrapped his lips around one dark nipple. Lucio could see Tiberius’s large hands cupping her firm backside, helping her move. Upon a particularly loud suck, Nadia started trembling, her hands clawing on bare, muscular shoulders. A few more bounces atop the dick she sat on and she came with a sweet sigh. A loud, rolling growl accompanied her sounds, the hips below her pummeling up before grinding hard as a load was deposited inside her. The large hands on her ass pushed and pulled her a bit more, helping Tiberius draw out his orgasm.

    Each grind caused an already sensitive Nadia to twitch, giving out a hitching sound. Eventually, Tiberius stopped, sucking his swollen lips to the fluttering pulse-point in the elegant neck below him.

    “...really, Noddy? You can’t even be bothered to share?”

    Both individuals tensed, before Nadia twisted around glaring. “Are we **seriously** having this conversation now, Lucio? _Tch_ . It’s not my fault that your **_lack_ ** of personality kept you out of another’s bed.”

    Tiberius snickered at Lucio’s offended _‘Noddy!’_. He leaned back, enjoying the show. He grinned, not failing to notice that Lucio’s eyes were pasted to his bare chest the entire time.

    Lucio stood there, mouth agape and his hands hanging. “Nu-uh!” He pouted. He’s a delight, dammit!

    “Really, Lucio?” Nadia arched a shapely brow. “Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? For thou hast no class.”

    Tiberius hissed, a look of ‘oooooh, no’ crossing his face.

    “I’ll have you know, _dearest Wife_ , that quite a few in this Palace enjoy my presence! Both inside **and** out of the bedroom! Look at Valerius! He has such high standards, and I _exceed_ them all!”

    “Valerius is so drunk, he mistakes your cock for a bottle neck. Hence why he’s always eager to get on his knees.”

    “And what of that stable boy? Hmmmmm? I never would have thought you needed additional ‘riding' lessons?”

    “Well, Lucio. You know what they say: a rider is only as good as their mount.”

    Damn. Tiberius winced in sympathy. Way to kick a man when he’s down, Nadia.

    “I grow tired of this insult match!” Lucio leaned on a leg, one arm crossed. He made to look at the clawed tips of his prosthetic, inspecting them for dirt. As nonchalant as he portrayed himself, he couldn’t hide the blush on his face or his reddened ears.

    “Then by all means, leave us.”

    With a dramatic swish of his cape, the beleaguered Count left.

***

    A few days later found our Princely Playboy in one of the smaller courtyards, playing fetch with his pups. It was late in the evening, and the sun was setting. Dinner had ended not even an hour previous.

    It was important to tucker-out the dogs, otherwise they would do their best to lick him awake (or worse) during the night. While he _loves_ his dogs and would forgive them anything, he loves his sleep more.

    (He throbs in remembered pain. One night after he acquired them, he learned the hard way how important it was to have them expend all their energy. They now know that Daddy **_does not_ ** keep the fetch stick in bed.)

    After a few more tosses, he could see the drooping ears and low tails. He dropped to his knees, lavishing them with praise and pets.

    Lucio walked up the steps into his quarters, debating what to do next. He grinned as he watched the pups try leaping onto the foot of his bed, paws unable to gain traction on the slick sheets. The young animals failed multiple times, causing him to snicker. It was only when they started whimpering that he helped. He bent over, each arm scooping up a dog. As he deposited them, he got a few doggy kisses. They settled down, curling upon each other before grooming themselves. He took a few moments to brush a few errant dog hairs off his coat.

    Lucio turned out of his bedchamber, heading out to his sitting room. After he finished shutting the door, a loud and resounding _CRACK!_ was heard. An instant later, something wrapped around his ankle, before tugging sharply. As his leg flew up, he fell backwards. He slapped his arms back, trying to absorb more of the impact of his fall to the floor and prevent his head from slamming into the floor.

    Simultaneously, he rolled onto the side of his caught leg, swinging the free leg as a counterweight to his now being dragged. As he was pulled, Lucio dug his claw deep into the plush rug, creating long furrows. He tried to reach down with his other hand and unwrap his ankle. An extra sharp tug jerked him, and the dragging sped up. Teeth clenched, he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw his would-be assassin was Tiberius.

    A Tiberius that had a wide, predatory grin on his face. Wrapped around his hands was the lead and handle to a long, thin whip. After another tug, he started pulling in the lead faster.

    Knowing a challenge when he saw one, Lucio threw the other a bloodthirsty smirk. Cantilevering his free leg, he twisted to the other side. He flung both hands out, grabbing a heavy table leg. He jerked to a stop, hissing as the force from his actions pulled at the muscles under his arms. Biceps burning, he tried to pull himself over the table leg.

    He let out another hiss, ankle burning as the lead pulled tighter. He stopped pulling, instead curling his free leg up. After ensuring he had a good grip, he reached his hand down, fingers twitching. If he’s fast enough…

    Curling his hand, he pulled. A thin dagger was always kept in each boot, the sheath designed to allow a quick-draw. He slashed thru the taught leather, the stranglehold on his ankle releasing almost immediately. Not wanting to give Tiberius a chance to pounce, Lucio rolled, seeking cover behind the table proper.

    Once sure of his cover, he grabbed the other dagger, prosthetic fingers fumbling slightly with their lack of fine dexterity. Each dagger now grasped firmly, he stood in a hunch, leaving only his head and shoulders above table level. Tiberius stood on the other side, also with daggers drawn.

    Taking a chance, Lucio hurled himself over the table, using a chair to clear the tabletop. His hand shot out, twisting the blade for a backhand-strike. It met metal, screeching. He kicked out his opposite leg, aiming a kick to an unprotected armpit. A muscular arm locked around his thigh mid kick, before Tiberius spun hard.

    Lucio’s stomach dropped at the force, before he was completely airborne. After a few moments of flying backwards thru the air, he landed on a couch. Using the energy of his bounce, he flipped himself over the back, just missing a singing blade. He danced backwards, fists up high. Lucio had just enough time to readjust his dagger grip before Tiberius met him again, this time going low for a kidney shot. Lucio brought both daggers down and then up in an x-formation, catching the others blade. Giving a hard and fast twist, he wrenched, sending the caught blade flying.

    Tiberius made a fist, swinging down to hit a grinning mouth. Lucio moved out of the way, but not fast enough. Instead of getting the full force of a haymaker, he got clipped on the chin. His teeth snapped together, just missing clipping his tongue. He could feel skin split and saw stars.

    (Tiberius was no Scourge, but he still hit with the power of a horse.)

    Backing up and shaking his head, Lucio aimed a kick at an unprotected knee. He was foiled when Tiberius jumped, swinging up his legs to plant both feet in Lucio’s chest. The dual-kick landed, knocking the wind from Lucio. He landed on the floor, skidding.

    Once coming to a stop on his back, he twisted to the side. Tiberius had jumped high, legs pulled up tight before shooting out in a jackknife as he landed in Lucio’s previous position. If his feet had connected, he would have collapsed the Counts chest.

    Scrambling to his feet and disarmed, Lucio was grinning like a loon. It had been **_so long_ ** since he had an actual **fight** for his life. He hadn't realized how much he missed the burn of battle, the heart-thumping adrenaline. He was breathing hard, eyes wide and fixed on his opponent.

    Glancing around, Lucio spotted an overstuffed cushion. Ducking, he grabbed it. Tearing thru the fabric with his claw, he threw it at his opponents face. Using the billowing feathers as a distraction, he ran in, hooking his natural arm in a lariat. He used the momentum of his swing to ride up on a strong back, wrapping his legs around a _thick_ set of hips.

    Going to put Tiberius into a choke-hold, he grasped his hooked wrist. Before he could complete the motion, a large hand reached back, grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket. One hard yank later, and he was airborne once again.

    Crash landing on a table, Lucio spun himself off. If he had been a few seconds too late, he would have paid dearly. As it was, he got a front row seat to a gloved fist _punching_ **_thru_ ** solid oak.

    Using the opportunity presented by a stuck Tiberius, Lucio swung his fist. He connected a kidney shot, relishing in the hard gasp he wrought. He next swung his clawed fist, but Tiberius moved to the side. Claw skidding uselessly along thick leather armor, Lucio hooked an ankle, trying to tug his opponent off balance. He nearly succeeded, had Tiberius not planted his free hand on the ruined table and flipped himself over it. In order to escape being ensnared by long legs, Lucio ducked out of the way.

    Swinging his arms back and forth a few times, he brought his clenched fist up high. He turned sideways, trying to minimize his profile and thus target area. He widened his stance a bit more, before settling into a light crouch.

    Tiberius did something similar, tossing his remaining blade to the side. Both predators stood, evaluating each other for a few moments before exploding into movement once again. Lucio came in low, leading with his natural arm. He faked a punch, instead wrapping his arms around a hard torso. He twisted to the right hard, trying to pivot the other. What should have been a throw, devolved into an awkward hug. Lucio had _grossly_ underestimated how much the other weighed.

    (If a 400 pound man decides he doesn't want to be moved, he will not be moved, Newtonian physics be damned.)

    Long arms wrapped around Lucio’s own waist, before he was ripped up and away. His vision spun, before refocusing on a quickly ascending ceiling. Before he could make sense on just _why_ the ceiling was doing that, his back met a muscled front, followed by his upper back being slammed into the floor as Tiberius executed a textbook suplex.

    Stunned, Lucio wilted. While trying to relearn how to breath, Tiberius took the chance to tie up his opponent. Pulling a length of cord from his belt, Tiberius got to work. In short order, he had the salacious Count tied up in a series of shibari knots.

    Lucio had his arms bound in a box position behind his back, the length leading down to his hips. His legs were arraigned in a frog-tie, with the final length of cord traveling up his front to spiderweb over and around his shoulders, a loop going over the back of his neck. This forced him into a crouched position, balanced on his knees and upper chest/shoulders, face smashed to the side in the plush rug. The length of cord that tied his legs split at the apex of his presented ass, pulling tight over his trousers and framing his bulging arousal.

    (Lucio was in heaven. Only his Noddy could ever fight him into submission. If he doesn't get fucked **hard** , he’ll commit murder.)

    “Well,” he breathed, chest heaving. “You have me where you want me. Aren’t you going to _enjoy_ your spoils?” He moaned like the slut he is when a large and heavy hand slapped over a cheek.

    “Keep your pants on **_*snort*_ **. We’ll be joined shortly.” After finishing that sentence, a single knock was heard, before the door opened. Lucio could hear soft footsteps, along with the sounds of creaking canvas.

    “I see you already have him in position. Tell me, was he his usual bratty self?”

    “ _Ohhh Noddy!_ ” The glee contained in that statement was palpable.

    “Well, he certainly needs a spanking. Little bitch needs to learn his place.”

    Lucio wiggled his hips, anticipation high in his blood. He could hear the heavy tread of boots walking away, stopping momentarily before returning. As they stopped, he could hear the _*thunk*_ of something being set down. This was followed by a zipper being undone, and then a series of lighter _*thunks*_.

    He moaned as hands returned to his buttocks, massaging. He moaned louder as he got a few swats, one hand rubbing down his clothed cleft to firmly cup and massage his cock and balls before being removed.

    “Hey! Come back! What do you thi- **_oooohhh!_ ** ~”

    Lucio was _very familiar_ with the delightful sting of a riding crop. Noddy was a master of its use. Normally, the pain was much sharper, but the fine cloth of his trousers dulled the sensation somewhat. At each blow, he let out a loud groan, loving the feeling of being vulnerable at the behest of a superior predator. Each smack of the crop caused him to squirt out a little more precum. Soon, his smalls were clinging wetly to his groin.

    Eventually, Nadia came to a stop. Breathing a bit heavier than normal, she adjusted her robe. Walking to stand beside Lucio, she lifted a heeled foot. Placing the balls of her foot firmly on his hip, Nadia gave a hard push. Lucio tilted, landing with a loud _*whump*_. Cocking her head, she looked over her husband before giving a decisive nod. “Tiberius, would you kindly move him to the couch?”

    Tiberius strode over, fingers hooking into the ropes between the arms and the hips. Tugging hard, he lifted the bound Count easily, giving a little swing. He savored the hitch in Lucio’s breath as he did so. “Anywhere in particular?”

    “Hm, on his knees, facing the back. Be sure to put a folded towel down, he likes to bite things, and I don't need teeth marks embedded in the wood trim.”

    Tiberius did as told, tossing some of the decorative cushions aside. He growled when Lucio started wriggling in earnest, trying to be difficult. Fisting golden locks, Tiberius yanked his head back.

    “If you want to get dicked, stop moving and do as you're told. Nadia and I have no problem **leaving** you like this all night.” After a few token grumbles and a pout, Lucio did as told.

    “Thank you, Tiberius. Although, we seem to have a problem: he’s still clothed. Your knotwork is superb and I would hate for it to be undone just so we can strip him. It must have also taken considerable effort to properly bind his prosthetic…”

    “Easily solved, m’lady.”

    Lucio jolted when large hands slapped onto abused cheeks, before dragging to his hips. Strong fingers dug into his trouser waistband before giving a hard jerk. He groaned as he heard and felt the finely woven material part like butter under a hot knife.

    The trousers parted down the center seam, a few sharp tugs helping. Once the rip reached the front, a large palm rubbed harshly against his still-clothed cock as they went to unbutton the pants. Moments after, Lucio gasped as those same fingers roughly slid between his underwear and his perineum, hooking into a fist and ripping the crotch out. A few hard smacks followed, pulling lusty grunts from his chest.

    Behind him, Lucio could hear the sounds of shifting fabric along with the distinct metallic sound of buckles. He tried to cant his head back, but a fist to his hair stopped him. Pulling his head up, Lucio could see a disapproving topless Tiberius looking down on him. After shaking his head, Tiberius shoved a flat pillow under Lucio’s face before forcibly planting his blushing mug.

    Lucio shook his head, trying to get comfortable. He opened his mouth, about to make a comment about keeping him waiting when a heavy weight planted itself on the small of his back. He wriggled his fingers, trying to feel what was on him. He got more smacks to his already flaming cheeks, before the same hands grasped and pulled them wide, exposing his hole for the room to see.

    “Furniture is to be seen, not heard,” a deep voice growled out from above him. Lucio blushed hard, now realizing Tiberius was using him as a fucking chair. He wiggled his hips, biting his lips hard. His cock became harder, being used in such a degrading way doing so much for him.

    Lucio, being who he is, just had to push the envelope. “Fuck yeah, sit on me Daddy.” He added a few more squirming motions, moaning when he could feel the underside of an erection get rubbed at the crest of his ass. 

    “ **AH!** ” For his impertinent actions, Lucio got a double-handed spank, before those same hands started soothing him. He let out several enthusiastic moans as thick oil-covered fingers ran up and down his cleft before one was shoved in fully without ceremony. The hand holding his cheeks spread traveled down, cupping his full sac roughly. Hard and heavy massage on just this side of pain followed.

    The rough pumping of the finger buried deep within him, while nice, was not enough. Lucio wanted his legs quivering, breath hitching, and to be unable to keep his head up. He opened his mouth to start bitching when a second thick finger joined the fray, causing his eyes to roll back and to moan like a pro.

    “That’s right, bitch. Don't think I didn't see you try to mouth off.” A third finger was shoved in, the pain and pleasure from the action causing Lucio’s cock to give a hard twitch. After a few pumps and brushes against his prostate, he came in a great gush, shouting. As he pulsed, he could feel long delicate fingers wrap around his cock, pumping hard and fast, fingers catching on his piercings. Soon, he was bucking hard into Nadia’s fist, the slippery cum from his release helping in her motions.

    “Na-, Noddy!” Long after his release finished, she kept pumping him. It quickly became painful, his hips shaking as he moved into overstimulated territory. The piercing directly under his head received the most attention, each brush on it pulling whines from deep within his chest.

    “Now look at what you did, Lucio. The servants won't be able to get the stains out. How shameful.”

    “I have to agree with you on that one, Nadia. And to think, for all of his bragging, he came quicker than a boy having his first tumble in the stable.”

    Lucio flushed deep, the curl of humiliation dug deep into his belly. He licked his lips a few times, before opening his mouth.

    “I, I- oh **FUCK**!” Before he could finish his sentence, the head of something thick and blunt pushed in. As it moved deeper, he could feel it flex and bulge oddly. The final clue that he got was the feel of a leather harness butting up against abused ass.

    “There. That should keep him from doing more than just talking.”

    His Noddy had brought out her strap-on, and was using his _favorite_ attachment. While not too long, it was a tapered ball-dildo. The widest ball was at the base, with four other bulbs going up the length. Each bulb as it pushed in caused him to buck hard with a groan. By the time she had come to a complete stop, fully seated, he was a shaking mess.

    “Pardon me, m’lady.”

    Lucio could feel hands move below him, along with a length of something satiny. Moments later, he could feel something wind and twist around his semi-erect cock, from head to base. It was threaded delicately between his hardware before moving down, then being tied off. He could feel the ends of what had to be a ribbon brush his inner thighs.

    “What a lovely gift. Thank you, Tiberius. The bow is a _fine_ touch.”

    After a bit of shifting, Lucio could feel his Noddy curl her elegant fingers into the ropes folding his ankles to his thighs. After pushing him back and forth gently a few times, she got to business. Each hard pull pushed the tip of her strap hard against Lucio’s sweet spot, wet and obscene sounds of the insertion and withdrawal of the toy providing a backing track. He groaned hard at each thrust, at times trying to wiggle his hips for more prostate stimulation.

    Soon after, Tiberius started flexing his own hips back and forth. Using his perched position to his advantage, his rolling motions helped Nadia in her thrusting.

    Lucio was a panting, growling mess. Being speared upon Nadia was always an experience, but being used as a fucking **seat** by Tiberius, feeling the flexing of his strong thighs and muscular ass propel him onto Noddy’s shaft was something altogether new. Soon, Tiberius’s motions set the pace. While hard, it was neither slow nor fast.

    Soft, wet sounds soon became apparent, along with moist panting. A few moans could be heard as well, as Tiberius and Nadia attacked each others lips and mouths. A fight for domination of the kisses soon followed, with Tiberius tangling his fingers in Nadia’s loose hair. His rolling motions soon picked up speed, forcing a mewling Lucio onto Nadia’s shaft faster and harder. At the apex of each roll, Tiberius ground, trying to give more stimulation to his still-trapped erection.

    Eventually, the thrusting and rolling became hard and fast enough to cause the couch to start walking across the rug. Lucio had bitten hard and deep into the pillow his face rested on, the fabric doing little to muffle his moans. On particularly hard thrusts, he let out an ecstatic shout.

    Nadia was nearing the end of her endurance, growling lowly she upped her pace. The rubbing of her strapped dildo against her wet clit was finally getting to her. Her thrusting was becoming sloppy and unhinged, her hips losing pace. Ripping her lips from Tiberius’s, she let out a low cry, grinding her pelvis against Lucio’s red-hot cheeks. After a few more sloppy grinds, she stilled.

    Slowly, she pulled out one bulb at a time. On quivering legs, she walked backwards, sitting heavily on the edge of a destroyed table. She leaned back, a shaking hand slowly undoing her harness buckles, pushing the leather contraption down. It met the floor with a heavy thunk, the high tinny-sound of the buckles jingling lightly. She debated pushing her robe off fully, but decided it was too much effort.

    While Nadia was settling, Tiberius decided it was his turn. Dismounting a shaking and unfulfilled Lucio’s back, he rounded on the Count. Unlacing the high waist of his leather trousers, he pushed them down to the tops of his thighs. Reaching to the side, he picked up a discarded bottle of oil. Pouring a liberal amount over his swollen dick, he slicked up before slamming home.

     _“Hurgk!”_ Lucio was not expecting the harsh mounting, nor the fast and hard pace. After flying wide, his eyes drooped, back bowing low. Biting his lip hard, he moaned loud and low before popping his hips. He spread his knees, trying to get the thick dick now claiming his sloppy ass home to slide in deeper. Each hard thrust fucked a grunt out from his chest. A hand fisted in his hair, pulling harshly. The other curled in the knots surrounding his bound arms. He could feel a booted foot plant itself in the cushions of the couch seat, forcing cock deeper into his ruined hole.

    “Fu~uu~uck…” each bounce that forced him up and down a hot shaft caused Lucio’s neglected cock to throb. “Oh shi~it! Fuck! Hard~er…!”

    “Look at this cockslut, Nadia. Does he always beg so _nicely?”_ Despite the calm tone, Tiberius was breathy from his hard work. He gave a particularly hard thrust, making sure to grind **hard** against an abused prostate. He sighed in pleasure to the wail he got in return, before returning to his initial pace.

    “When you peg him right, he mewls like a bitch in heat. Numerous times he’s dropped to his hands and knees, ass up and begging for it when I bring out the crop.”

    Lucio groaned at hearing Tiberius’s chuckle. Listening to Noddy _air_ their dirty laundry caused him to clench, Tiberius bucking hard into him. The loud and sloppy squelching sounds of his used hole were becoming more frequent, and his heavy cock was dangling low, unable to expend its load.

    After a few more thrust, Tiberius hooked his hands around Lucio’s chest, lifting him. Spinning, he sat, pulling a dazed Lucio down hard upon his dick. This pulled a moan from the other. Lucio was made to bounce hard and high, the hips now below him giving him no choice. Hands tangled at his hips, using the knotted material as handles in his lusty endeavor.

    Eyes rolling, Lucio’s back bowed backwards at the new depths of his dicking. His cock slapped against his flexing abs, straining against the ribbon keeping him from completion.

    “Just...fucking nut me already!” Lucio got a meaty smack to his cock and balls for his attitude, pulling a startled shout from him. He growled as the shirt and jacket he was still bound in was grabbed just under her collar. Pulling down, the buttons popped off, leaving a torn and warped mess. Lucio’s newly revealed nipples were grabbed and twisted hard, forcing his head to loll and eyes to cross.

    He could feel soft hands smooth over his thighs, moving the torn pieces of his trousers away before pulling up his ruined underwear. A loose fist curled around him, give a few half-hearted strokes to a now painful erection. The hands currently at his hips moved, molding to his inner thighs before forcing them wide.

    After a few short moments, He could feel why: the flap tip of a crop was being gently smacked on his cocks underside, in the area between cock and ball. It alternated between soft and gentle and firm with a snap. Regardless of what level of force was used, each time the crop met his flesh pulled a full-body jerk from him. Every jerk squeezed a trembling moan from the man currently buried balls-deep in his ass, and soon Tiberius’s thrust also became sloppy.

    “Look at you, poor man. You look like your having a hard time.” The crop trailed up to a sensitive head, before delivering a hard flick to a metal bar. Lucio could hear gentle footsteps, unknowing of when he had closed his eyes. He could smell musk, before Nadia’s fingers grabbed his hair and forced his head back. Slick lips dragged over his chin, before a wet cunt made its home on his panting mouth. He cracked watery eyes open, seeing a smirking Nadia gazing down as him. “Be a good boy, and _suck_.”

    After blinking, Lucio did as he was told. Curling his tongue and keeping eye contact, he pulled it up from between wet lips to swirl it around a swollen clit. Flattening his tongue, he laid it over her entrance before laving it up and down in broad strokes. Each upward pull brought it closer and closer to her clitoris, eventually covering it. He shook his head like a dog with a stick, before sucking his lips around it. After a few hard sucks, he returned back down. He lightly dipped his tongue into her core a few times, before returning to the flat licking he did earlier.

    Nadia stood above him on quivering legs, hips rotating slowly. They twitched on particularly hard flicks of his tongue, releasing a little extra juice as she did so. Soon, one of her hands traveled up to play with her breasts, the other going back down to the locks trapped between her legs. Once secure, she started grinding hard against a talented mouth, reveling in the wet slurps of a talented pussy-eater. Soon, lips and tongue were working her clit over exclusively, moving quick.

    Her second orgasm was quick and sudden, pulling a pleasured scream from her throat. Both of her hands locked in Lucio’s hair, pulling and tugging him every which where. During the whole event, his mouth kept moving and his tongue kept dancing. He moaned at the thick gush she produced, shaking at the combined sensation of her slick traveling down his chin and the pounding his ass was taking.

    As she dismounted from his face, she lent down, pulling the bow at the base of his cock loose. Instantly, his dick started spewing cum, thick streams going up his stomach and chest. The thick pumping hand that wrapped around him pulled loud and lusty yells from his chest. Each spasm caused him to get tight around the dick still beating into him, and he could soon feel a throbbing shaft shooting thick and heavy warmth deep inside him.

    “Oh **FUCK** yes! Fucking hell…”

    After a long and hard orgasm, Lucio sagged, only being kept somewhat upright by his binds. The hand around his shaft had slowed its pumping, the large cum-covered palm moving to cover and massage his spent sac. The gentle squeezing caused Lucio to make full-body twitches, breath hitching loudly each time.

    “Ple-, please stop! No more.”

    The hand stopped. Looking to his side, Lucio could see Nadia slouching bonelessly on her side, her hand curled around the wrists of Tiberius’s cum-covered hand. Her lips were sucking each digit clean, savoring the emission like a fine dessert. Her eyes cracked open, focusing on his. Once sure she had his attention, she added more tongue to her show, licking a broad swath up the palm she held captive. At the apex, where palm and finger met, she sucked one slick digit into her mouth, plush lips locking tightly.

    Lucio moaned at the show, trying to lean in and participate. His bounds kept him in place, pulling a whine of denial from high in his chest. After feeling some scrambling behind his back, there was a jerk, then his bonds slacking.

    Before he could make do on his desire to lock lips with Noddy’s cum-covered ones, his face was forcibly turned in the opposite direction. A thick tongue forced itself between his lips, pulling a gasp from him. Soon, his tongue was engaged in lazy brushes and passes with another one, lips locked. He could feel the hand on his jaw move up, fingers digging into his hair. The kisses soon became open-mouthed and sloppy, both tongues licking up the leftover wet from Nadia. Someone moved Lucio’s legs from their folds, settling him into a more natural sitting position.

    The motions reminded Lucio that he still sat on dick, the movements causing the buried shaft to reawaken. He raised his hands to brush along the face attached to his, being mindful of his claw. He panted into Tiberius’s mouth, feeling the minute flexing of the hips below him.

    Lucio would normally be up for another round, but being worked so hard by two demanding tops would exhaust anyone. He whined, unable to verbalize his issues.

    (One would never be able to get Lucio to admit that he also wasn't as young as he used to be. A few years ago, he would have been saying ‘Next!’. Now though…)

    “Don’t worry. Just lay back and think of Vesuvia.”

    Before he could retort, Nadia had thrown her hips over his messy lap, sliding down a half-erect shaft. She curled her arms around the shoulders behind Lucio, burying his face in her breasts before grinding slowly. It was only the work of a few minutes before an overstimulated Lucio pushed up and in her, moaning softly as he released. He sat panting as she sat back, fingers lazily playing with her clitoris before he could feel her clench around him.

    Lucio could feel Tiberius shift a bit, before large hands curled under the blonds thighs. Showing great strength, Tiberius pulled, raising Lucio's thighs up whilst Nadia still sat on his cock.

    Holding two people up, even just slightly was hard work, so Tiberius had to be quick. Planting his feet firmly on the floor, he worked his hips and abs. Minute thrusts and grinding were all he needed, Lucio doing his best to flex and help Tiberius to a final orgasm.

    “Ummmmm...just…ohhhh that’s it…”

    After a few more shallow thrusts into a clenched hole, Tiberius came with a purr. He let go of the thighs in his grasps abruptly, grunting loudly as the ass around him planted firmly into his lap.

    They lay in a panting pile, unable to do more than quiver and tremble.

    “So,” Tiberius panted. “Do I get that Writ of Royal Patronage now?” A clawed thumbs up was his answer, along with a breathy chuckle.


End file.
